fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Urnaièn
Caroline is an Original character made by Fullmoonsweetie001 (also known as Moon or Creepy) of DeviantART. This version of Caroline is an AU, in the universe of Land-of-Hyrule, a Legend of Zelda RP group. Appearance Caroline may seem like a girl or woman between age 19-25 (depends on people) but she is actually over 250 years. She has red hair with some shades of blonde at the tips that can be hard to notice. She's got lizard like emerald eyes, some certain burn marks and scars on right arm that she wears a black glove to cover them up. She also carries a bow and dagger left from her mother. Personality Caroline is rather a playfull girl or an annoying, grumpy old lady at times. She can get really selfish or snob and loves attention. But still, she is brave confident and easily impressed. She is a drunkard and smokes when she has the chance. Even though she disliked fairies, she can't disagree on the fact that they useful when wounded. She and can go ballistic on gerudos. History Caroline's mother, a dragon that used to live on mountains and over to thousand years had been casted a spell that turned her into a human while she tried to protect her belongings, gave birth to Caroline 2 years after the incident. She always acted cold towards Caroline as an anormal being Caroline would sneak away from her room's window outside, watch as other children played outside and come back before her mother noticed she was gone. She had wondered why her mother kept telling her she was different than her and other hylians. As she grew up, it got harder for her to sneak outside and she also realized that she felt different near hylians and her mother, somewhere in between. She decided to ask her mother to go outside. Unexeptedly, her mother smiled gently at her and said that she'd introduce her to someone she knew, a dragon named Sulh. Emerald (Caroline's mother) started to bring Caroline near Sulh's inn as old dragon taught her magic. When Caroline asked Sulh the reason why her mother was hated by humans and hylians, Sulh told her that Emerald wasa gruesome and arrogant dragon. As a reply Caroline said that humans or hylians were awful, they killed so many beings for treasue and such. Sulh corrected her and told the story about Hero of Time and told her to promise to never kill humans. She sweared that she never would. But her mother was gone soon after a fire started. She traveled by herself and about a year later she also noticed Sulh was dead too. She returned to the Hyrule Fields as she cried her heart out. She also knew that she could never hold her promise too. She wandered without nowhere to go nor nothing to do. She frequently visited the field just to collect some weeds and sell it to potion makers. She saved money for somewhere to sleep safely. She found herself a place to stay in Hyrule Town. She found a job and was able to live by herself. She trained herself with bows and daggers left from her-which she could save from the fire-mother. But she still wasn't able to control her power. On a certain day when she was 13, she met with a certain witch. She told her name was Edith. She raised her and taught her old legends. Caroline said that she wanted to be a hero and save Hyrule too. Slowly her hatred towards hylians disappeared too. But when Caroline was around 16 years old and ran out after a fiery argument with Edith, she came back an hour later and what she saw was Edith's corpse, probably went after her and killed by bandits. Caroline even blamed herself for that. She started to work as an assasin, as time passed she got to know more people and started to like humans and hylians even more and reverted from neutral to good. She can't stop stealing though. Fun Facts #She loves cats as much as she loves dragons #If you throw a cuccoo at her, she'd scream around and hide. #She hates being called brat or grandma. #One of her nicknames used to be redead. Relationships Necahual Caroline first recognized him at village, sensing his aura. He also saw him near Emera's house but didn't act much. When she saw him at Kargaroc valley, she ran off with his skull to the Town and caused some trouble. It is also easy to say that she hates him. Almas She caught him while he stole her gold rupee. She would hate him less if he didn't defend gerudos. Those two doesn't seem to interacted much though. Turk She once met him around 20 years ago from the current events when he was on a duty. Caroline used to think he is a nice guy and feels like she owes him even though she stole one of his fairies. But it seems like they don't remember each other much now. Serena They get along well. Caroline thinks that she is sweet and likes her way of thinking. Though it seems like her behavior when she saw the dead Knuckle near Caroline caused her to get angry a bit. Platt She first met with him when they went in the temple to save iron knuckles. She has a natural love for ritos so we can say that she kinda feels close. But she also feels that Platt doesn't believe that she accidently killed the knuckle and finds it gross that he almost lost his lunch and almost puked twice. Mirage She almost killed Mira when she noticed her illusions caused her trouble. But now, Caroline looks like her nanny and Mira seems to be addicted to Caroline. Theof Those two get alon really well together but it's been a long time she didn't see Theof. But she sweared to Din that she would never drink terminian milk! Category:Land of Hyrule Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase